


Official, And All That

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Yoyo is used to the bright lights of Benten-cho, and keeps his room swathed in the soothing presence of neon lights and flickering fluorescents. It helps him sleep at night. After a particularly nasty storm, however, the power in the garage goes out. So instead, he seeks out the only other thing that can help him sleep.Beat.





	Official, And All That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoJulien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoJulien/gifts).



> Hi there guys!  
> I know this ship never really lived at all, or this fandom...or any of it. But it's still here, and some people still ship it! This is for you, my canoe buddies!  
> If you're interested in seeing more, or if you just liked it, please leave a comment below!
> 
> Unbeta'd!

 

Thunderstorms were popular in Shibuya-cho; they would roll and crash over top the rudie’s base, sending them scrabbling and clambering toward the garage’s scattered on the edges of their base. The storms were common enough that the gang made a game of it, seeing how fast they could skate once the rain started; sometimes they would crash and burn, slipping and sliding across wet concrete. They wouldn’t go out until the concrete dried substantially, not risking any major injury, not with that lack of clinics nearby.

Some nights, the rambunctious storms would play with the electricity, but the flickering lights had never turned into a blackout. 

Beat popped the gum in his mouth and stared at the darkened ceiling of his garage-turned-bedroom. Lightning played outside his window, briefly flashing over the nauseating posters on the wall—they were coloured in bright, eye-searing colours, and were almost eerie in the bright flashes of light. 

A sharp knock on his door had him jumping out of bed and nearly tripping over the skates that he’d haphazardly kicked off into the centre walkway. He let out a sharp curse before limping over to the door, muttering and spitting his gum into a trashcan. 

“Who’s out there?” Beat grumbled, resting his hand on a tarnished, copper door handle. 

“Jus’ me.” Yoyo’s voice was quiet and mild fear laced through it. Beat furrowed his brows at this, nose scrunching up in concern. “Think I can come in for a moment? Gettin’ wet standing out here.” 

Beat opened the door, revealing the waterlogged rudie on the other side. Yoyo offered him a toothy grin, fists jammed into soaking wet pockets. He stepped out of the way to let Yoyo inside, looking him over—judging by how wet he was, the younger rudie had to have been standing out there for quite some time before knocking.

Beat took a second to flick on a low-lighted, battery operated lamp that was quickly losing its juice.

“You’re soakin’. Take these off.” Beat muttered, tugging at Yoyo’s hoodie. When Yoyo didn’t respond, Beat picked at the man’s zipper. “Come on, I’ve seen ya’ naked enough times.” This got the younger rudie to blush, and he smacked Beat’s hand away.

“I just wanted to come in for a minute.” Yoyo murmured, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck and tousling his hair. Flecks of water dotted the ground where they landed. “Can’t sleep too well with the lights out. Gives me the creeps yo.”

“You don’t gotta make up an excuse to come sleep in my room.” Beat teased, taking a second to fiddle with one of the bright green strands of hair that were sticking to Yoyo’s face. “I’ve got a towel and some dry clothes of yours around here somewhere. Strip on down.”

“I ain’t makin’ no excuses.” Yoyo argued. “I been living in Benten-cho so long with all them bright lights—it’s honestly hard to sleep. Well, alone. With you its different. Easy to sleep listening to your heartbeat—” Yoyo caught himself before he continued, and Beat could see the soft flush of red that cross his cheeks. “—you sure I can stay yo?”

“You can stay, Yoyo. You don’t gotta be so shy about bein’ a sap either. Everyone knows we got something more than a fling goin’ on. They’re just afraid to label it. Heck, I’m afraid to label it. But maybe we should. Then I could just keep you wrapped up in my bed all the time, nice and cosy.”

Beat laughed when a pair of wet glasses were flung in his direction, smacking against the side of his cheek with a wet slap. The older man went about searching through his clean laundry, pulling out a relatively soft towel and some pyjama bottoms Yoyo had left behind. He frowned when he realised that he didn’t have a set of boxers for the younger man, and grabbed a pair of his own instead.

“You’re gonna have to wear my underwear.” Beat told Yoyo, bringing over the clothing. He swirled around after handing them off, giving Yoyo some privacy—the rudie was still new with sharing his body with Beat, and Beat respected that. 

“You’re awfully sweet for a punk.” Yoyo eventually spoke up, and Beat heard the familiar sound of a towel rustling hair. “Speakin’ about seein’ my body all you like and then turning around for me to change. Think I’ll make an honest man out of you yet.”

“Not likely.” Beat shot back. “Jus’ trying to keep you comfy.” He paused. “Hey, Yoyo?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you be okay if we were together officially? Like, able to do all that huggin’ and hand-holding in public? Actual boyfriends.” Beat tugged on his ear, running his forefinger over the single stud there. “If not, that’s okay. I know I got ya’ either way.” 

Yoyo let out a soft hum, and Beat’s eyes drifted to him as he walked past. A grin unfolded over Beat’s face at the spiky, damp hair and the cowlick it formed atop Yoyo’s head—the lamp clicked off beneath calloused fingers, and then arms were around Beat’s waist.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. Official and all that.” Yoyo’s voice was soft against Beat’s chest. “Can go around boasting that you’ve got the best skater in all of Tokyo as your boyfriend. Some of my fame might rub off on ya’.” 

Beat scoffed and hugged Yoyo back, pressing a kiss to his damp forehead. “Don’t ya’ mean a little of  _ my  _ fame might rub off on you?”

Yoyo chuckled and pressed up on the balls of his feet to kiss at Beat’s chin; the older rudie nosed his hair and kissed Yoyo’s wet hair. 

“You ready to bundle up?” Beat asked, tugging on Yoyo’s earlobe. “Get all nice and warm? Bet you’re tired after that scuffle with the police today.” Beat pulled the younger man toward his bed, sniffing at the lingering scent of grease and acetone—they greeted him like an old friend, and he took a second to press his face into the crook of Yoyo’s shoulder. 

“What are you doin’?” Yoyo questioned, pulling away.

“You smell good.” Beat replied, before flopping back onto his bed, half-naked Yoyo in tow. “You want the wall?”

“Yeah.” Yoyo rolled off of Beat and into the empty space next to the wall. He scoot himself down and tugged at the surrounding, mismatched blankets until he was under them. “You’re pinning the blankets down. Get under ‘em or get off of ‘em.” 

“Get under ‘em or get off of ‘em.” Beat mocked, rolling off of the blankets and then tucking himself beneath them. Cold feet pressed against his lower legs, and he yelped, yanking the blanket it in a half-assed attempt at rolling away—Yoyo rolled with them, landing on top of Beat and forcing the air from him. 

Before Yoyo could escape, Beat wound his arms around him and tugged him tight to his chest; he pressed a kiss to the bridge of the small rudie’s nose, and then nuzzled them together. Yoyo now successfully caught, Beat twined warm limbs with cold and kissed at the younger man's chubby cheeks. 

“I love your bed.” Yoyo told Beat, letting the older rudie gather him tightly to his chest. “I mean, I love my bed too. But yours has  _ you  _ in it.” He pressed his forehead against Beat’s collarbone. 

Beat was quiet for a moment, before putting his chin atop Yoyo’s head. “That’s why you have all them lights in your room. Cause they remind you of home.” 

Yoyo nodded, wrapping his arms around Beat. 

“You remind me of home too.” Yoyo muttered quietly. “You ain’t no neon sign or lamp, but I get the same feeling about you. You’re like looking at all the lights in 99th Street—all pink and orange and warm. Bright, but you ain’t got no switch, can’t be turned off. I like it.”

“Better than your lights?”

“You’ve got a long way to go before that.” Yoyo told Beat, digging his chin into the older rudie’s chest. He stared at Beat for a few seconds, before hooking a leg around his knee.“Got anything planned tomorrow?”

“Sleepin’ in with you?” Beat suggested. “Can’t do much taggin’ in this weather. Might as well spend it curled up in bed—might watch a few movies if the power comes back on, get some gas station junk food. Really dig in our heels on this rainy day business.”

“And cuddle, so we can dig in our heels on the boyfriend business.” Yoyo stated, voice muffled against Beat’s tank top. His voice was getting heavy with sleep, and it made Beat curl tighter around him, pressing their foreheads together and sharing all the warmth he could. Yoyo had really been exhausting himself lately.

“Definitely.”

A loud crash of thunder rolled over the room, and lighting spirited its way through the room. It illuminated Beat and Yoyo’s prone forms for a single second, following the curve of Beat’s spine and smoothing its way down Yoyo’s cheeks. It only took a moment to have Beat’s heart stuttering in his chest as it caught Yoyo’s dark, half-lidded eyes and kissed his small, smiling mouth.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Beat asked, having to look away. His cheeks were burning as he ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what else to say. Yoyo chuckled, sounding thoroughly exhausted.

“I know. Not only the most talented GG, but the prettiest one too.” Yoyo purred out, curling his toes and scratching his toenails along Beat’s lower leg.

“Awful full of yourself, aren’t you?” Beat teased, letting his attention fall back on to Yoyo. The man’s confidence in himself didn’t annoy him as much as it  _ inspired  _ him. 

Beat waited for an answer, and then chuckled when he didn’t get one—Yoyo was out like a light.  

“That didn’t take you long at all.” Beat murmured, kissing the top of Yoyo’s head. Beat reached down and tugged the blanket higher, covering the two of them fully. When he spoke again, it was a hushed, uncertain whisper. “Boy, I sure got lucky with you, didn’t I?” 

Yoyo nuzzled forward, knees knocking against Beat’s and murmuring something that meant nothing, a garbled puzzle of words that had Beat chuckling. The lamp near him flickered to life, and then died once more in a sudden surge of power—stretching an arm out, he grabbed a hole of the lights nob and twisted it until he heard the quiet click of it sliding into place. 

Beat knew it wouldn’t wake Yoyo, but he didn’t want to take the chance. Yoyo needed the sleep, and Beat needed to attend to his brand-new boyfriend duties—and one of those was holding your boyfriend close through a thunderstorm. 

At least he hoped it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me. ouo 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
